


Knowing Me Will Cloak Your Daydreams

by tillthestarsevaporate



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: “I’m keeping the suit,” Ava says just before she walks away, a silent order for them to follow.Sara can’t help the smile plastering her face.Gary was right. Ava Sharpe really is the perfect woman, isn’t she?3x16. Two shots of how I hoped this would go.





	Knowing Me Will Cloak Your Daydreams

 

 

“You’re right, Sara. I’m never going to be a mindless clone.”

Sara watches as Ava advances on the clone that’s trying to attack them. She watches in awe as Ava takes their attacker down with one kick and simply turns and strides back in Sara’s direction as if she wasn’t just now fighting people that look exactly like her.

“I’m keeping the suit,” Ava says just before she walks away, a silent order for them to follow.

Sara can’t help the smile plastering her face.

Gary was right. Ava Sharpe really is the perfect woman, isn’t she?

As Ava leads them outside the “clone factory”, Sara’s mind wanders.

Things between Ava and her seem to change very quickly, for better or for worse.

In just over a week, they’d had their first date, their first kiss, then Ava had gone on to save her from Mallus a second time. They have grown so close so quickly, and have broken up just as fast, a decision Sara is having second thoughts about, especially seeing Ava fight alongside her today as if nothing has changed between them.

They really work well together, don’t they? Fighting by Ava’s side is almost like an instinct, they're always in sync. They don’t even need to agree on a plan beforehand.

With Ava, she doesn’t mind giving up control. When Ava is in control, Sara just stares and admires the woman in front of her.

When Ava took charge of getting rid of their attacker only a few moments ago, Sara was so proud she wanted nothing but to kiss Ava right then and there.

_Remember, Sara, you broke up with her…_

As usual, Sara’s mind isn’t leaving her be.

She’d do well to remember that she needs to work on herself first before she can pursue any relationship with Ava.

She knows Ava will need someone while dealing with this shocking truth about herself, and Sara would be there for her. She cares for Ava even if they’re not together anymore.

She’ll just have to remember to not send Ava any misleading signs.

So she just follows in silence, taking some mental notes.

_No staring, no kissing, and preferably no hugging either._

And it does help that Ava is looking ahead for the entirety of their trip to the time portal.

Although Sara can’t help but stare at Ava’s back as they finally exit this weird place through the portal and arrive at Ava’s office at the time bureau.

_If Ava doesn’t notice, it’s okay to stare, right?_

 

_Right?_

 

\----

 

Everyone is in Ava’s office as Ava re-emerges from a side room, now back in her bureau suit.

Wordlessly, she opens a portal to the Waverider and steps through. Sara and Ray follow, and Gary stays behind.

As soon as they are on board, Ray doesn’t waste time and bids Sara goodnight before he leaves, and Sara thanks him for joining her on this impromptu mission.

 

\----

 

“I felt you staring earlier, you know?”

Sara is suddenly still.

“Well...” She can’t think of a good excuse, “Hmph. I guess you caught me.”

“Well?” Ava prompts further.

“I guess I owe you an apology, Ava,” Sara starts. “I don’t know why my first reaction was to think you were lying about who you are. I guess I was just trying to give myself a reason for breaking up with you?”

“Yeah. I’m wonderful, aren’t I? That was the reason, remember?” Ava says with a hint of distaste.

“Yes, Ava, you are!” Sara insists, “ _I_ broke up with you, and _you_ wanted to apologise. You expected me to be mad because you were trying to move on, which was really sweet by the way. It made me rethink a lot about the decision I made.”

For a moment, Sara thinks she notices Ava’s cheeks turn pink. But the blush disappears too quickly.

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore then, don’t worry.”

Sara doesn’t know how Ava manages to sound so composed, especially that Sara's mind is boiling with all these thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Sara knows what she means, but asks anyway.

Ava is silent, probably lost in thought.

“Ava, you have to understand. Breaking up with you is my way of trying to protect you. I can’t risk you getting hurt because of me.”

“You know damn well I can take care of myself, Miss Lance!” Ava sounds defensive. Sara doesn’t miss the switch from _Sara_ to _Miss Lance_.

“I know. And you keep proving that time and again. But I guess I can’t help being protective of the people I care about, can I?”

“Sara, it doesn’t matter,” Ava says, her voice softening, “You can’t be with someone like me, so do yourself a favour and stop caring about me,” Ava’s voice has grown even quieter.

“What? No!” Sara counters, shocked that Ava would think that. “I’ll admit the revelation is a big one, and it took me some time to understand, but it doesn’t change anything, not really. I will always care, Ava. Whether you want me to or not.”

When Ava is quiet, Sara adds, “Although I’d prefer it if you do.”

“Sara, please don’t make this harder than it should be. Listen –”

“No, you listen! You’re as real as I feel about you, remember? And I’m not giving up until you believe that. Even if I have to push you against the door and kiss you senseless, if that’s what it takes to convince you!”

Ava’s cheeks suddenly turn crimson.

“Sara-“

Before Sara can stop herself, she’s moved into Ava’s personal space and started kissing her. Hard, insistent. And she doesn’t want to stop.

Sara knows this is against everything she only moments ago promised herself she won’t do, but she can’t help it.

 

_The heart wants what it wants..._

 

It takes Ava a moment to recover from the shock, and when she does, her self-control crumbles as she kisses Sara back.

And when Sara feels Ava responding, she deepens the kiss but slows it down, her lips caressing Ava’s more gently, trying to convey everything she couldn’t put into words. Trying to make sure Ava knows how much Sara cares.

Making sure she knows how real what they have is.

 _Have_ , yes.

Sara Lance is beginning to realise that Ava needs her just as much as she needs Ava, if not more. And she’d be a coward to let go of what they have when they both need it so much.

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” Sara says through Ava’s lips.

Ava breaks the kiss and stares at Sara in disbelief. “You have?”

“Oh, yes. And when you kicked that woman’s ass, the only thing I could think about was how badly I needed you.”

Ava continues to stare. Sara can almost hear Ava’s mind analysing this information.

Sara doesn’t know what she said to deserve it, but Ava suddenly joins their lips again, this time even more forceful and demanding. And Sara returns the gesture without another thought.

 

\----

 

As both women close their eyes and lose themselves in the kiss, Gideon dims the lights and securely locks her Captain’s office.

Gideon understands. Part of the reason she’s been pushing Sara to ask Ava out is that she wanted to believe it was possible.

She wanted to prove a human can fall for an artificial being like her. Like Ava Sharpe.

   
\----

  
Sara can’t stop touching Ava. She wants to prove to her she’s still the same person she’s always been.

And she knows exactly how to.

So she doesn’t hesitate, especially as she sees the lights go dimmer. She moves her hands from behind Ava’s neck and down her back, pressing Ava’s body closer to hers.

Ava seems to welcome the gesture as Sara feels Ava’s hands shifting to the bottom of Sara’s shirt, pushing it upwards to expose the skin at the small of her back.

Sara feels a shiver run down her spine.

Her hands move further down Ava’s back then up again, pushing Ava’s coat off her shoulders and fumbling for the buttons of her shirt. Sara is still holding Ava’s lips in hers as she finally pushes the shirt off Ava’s body, letting it fall to the floor, and exposing Ava’s chest, with only her bra in the way. She wastes no time taking that off too.

She hears Ava gasp through their lips, and Sara takes that as a sign to move further. She runs her hands down Ava’s exposed skin, slowly, gently.

Sara breaks the kiss and looks at her, silently promising Ava to make this their most memorable night yet. And as Ava slightly nods, Sara finally takes Ava’s hand and leads her to the couch.

She lays her down and wastes no time at all. She resumes their kiss, consuming Ava’s lips before moving down her jaw. She presses light kisses to her neck as she shifts further down, kissing every inch of skin she can get her lips on.

She catches Ava’s breasts in her hands and puts her mouth between them. She runs her lips slowly up and down Ava’s chest.

She feels Ava shiver.

“It’s okay... it’s okay, I promise,” Sara whispers as she lets go of the other woman’s breasts and runs her hands up and down Ava’s sides, comforting her.

Sara realises she’s still fully clothed and takes this opportunity while she’s still holding on to some semblance of control to undress herself before returning to the task at hand.

She moves her mouth up again, and seeing the pleasure on her face, she catches Ava’s lips in hers again, all while moving her hands downwards to free Ava of her trousers and underwear in one move.

Sara doesn’t wait any longer. She swiftly presses two fingers against Ava’s clitoris. She lets her hand linger as she caresses, and when she hears Ava’s moans, she can’t help but push those two fingers further into Ava, giving her the pleasure she deserves.

“Sara...” Ava’s voice is hoarse. She hears Ava’s pleas and suddenly craves more. She breaks the kiss and moves her mouth downwards, downwards, until she reaches the spot she knows will send Ava over the edge.

And as her tongue does the work, she feels Ava tumbling over the edge faster than she’d anticipated.

  
Sara thanks her lucky stars. She was able to make Ava forget her worries. She hopes it’s the first step towards Ava accepting who she is.

 

\----

 

Ava’s breaths are heavy, laboured, as she calls Sara’s name.

“Hey,” Sara says.

“Hi,” the word coming out of Ava’s mouth is chipped, like she forgot how to speak.

“That was incredible,” Ava continues with a sigh.

“Have I ever been known to disappoint?” Sara smirks.

“You’re right,” Ava smiles.

Sara can’t describe how glad she is to see that smile.

_Ava is so beautiful…_

And it hits her then. “Ava, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Before I tell you, I don’t want you to think I’m just saying it because of what happened today.”

“Okay... you’re worrying me,” Ava says, sitting up and paying more attention to Sara.

“Just, please listen until I’m finished, okay?” Sara already feels her pulse speeding up. “I love you,” She releases a sigh of relief, “And I’m not just saying that to make you feel better, I promise. Ava, you are beautiful in every way possible. You are incredible. You are extraordinary. And I don’t care about your past, just as you don’t care about mine. All I care about is that I love you, and I know it’s going to be hard, but I want to give us another shot. I can't give up yet, because I know we can be _something_.”

Ava is moving closer, her face now only mere inches away from Sara's as she leans in and kisses Sara’s lips slowly, tenderly.

“Sara, I… I don’t know what to say,” Ava fumbles for words, “I love you. And I would love to give this thing between us another chance.”

“Yeah?” Sara beams.

“Yes,” Ava says firmly and smiles.

Sara pulls Ava closer and kisses her.

She’s never been this happy in her entire life.

She feels she now has a real shot at happiness, and she isn’t going to give up. With Ava by her side, she is at last convinced it’s possible.

 

 


End file.
